


Under the Table

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [17]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Johnlock Trope Challenge "Under The Table" http://johnlocktropchallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and that makes me kinda sad. I will definitely be adding on another chapter after the challenge is over, or if a prompt would fit with another challenge. Potentially a chapter with sexy times! I only have around 15-30 minutes a day to write right now so my entries are all I can manage.

‘This is BORING’ Sherlock thought to himself as he tried to blank out all but the important pieces of information. This client had insisted they meet at this restaurant, and John was eager to comply since it meant a free meal, but this case was dull. It was barely a two, he knew the solution already, however the food wasn’t here yet and there was no way John would forgive him if they left before his meal. He had to make it John’s idea to leave, even though they had only been in a physical relationship for a short amount of time it was already apparent that irritating John did not bode well for him later in the evening. 

Sherlock snaked his hand over onto John’s thigh and brushed it gently just as his food was being sat in front of him, making him grin slightly. Sherlock recognized it as contentment, John must have thought it was a fleeting sentimental brush, so he upped his efforts by tracing his fingers along the inside of his flatmates thigh. The red blush that started to creep across John’s neck was well worth the effort, and Sherlock could see that he was starting to fidget. Sherlock watched the older mans face as he alternated the way pressure he was applying up and down his thigh, trailing inward towards (and dangerously close to) his slowly building erection. Firm, light, firm, light; pressing in harder the further down the thigh he went and going feather light as he went higher. About the time John stopped trying to eat and started visibly trying to hold back a gasp Sherlock loudly stated “The diamonds are with the nanny.” and stalked out of the restaurant with John following quickly behind him, too distracted to even try and collect payment for the information or apologize for the outburst.

John pinned Sherlock to the wall outside of the restaurant, just around the corner in the alley and Sherlock noted that he seemed both aroused and angry. He also noted that he seemed to find that combination irresistible. Sherlock tried to lean in to kiss him but John moved to whisper in his ear “That was unreasonably unfair and I am going to make you pay for that, but we are going to do it in private, understood?” Sherlock only nodded but he counted it as a win; his night with an aroused and angry John will be a lot more interesting than just an angry John would have been.


End file.
